frustengradfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Brandt
Cameron Brandt is a human wizard. He is played by Edward Lattanzio in Season II of The Legends of Frustengrad. __TOC__ Description Appearance Cameron has green eyes and dark black hair. Cameron wears a purple overcoat under which he has his spellbooks, one holstered under his arm the other strapped to his back. Everything below Cameron's chest is scarred flesh from his accident when he was a child. His back however is covered in scars from various punishments received from the school while training with Camus. Personality Biography Background Cameron was born to a simple family on the outskirts of Vatica in the simple village of Miele. It was a small village for Cameron and by the time he was 13 he knew everyone and every back street like the back of his hand. He also knew the intrigue of magic and the fact that the village's wizard was old, near blind and basically deaf. So one night he decided it would be fun to try some magic. So he broke into this old mage's home while the man slept. Bringing the tomb home, he tried his best to decipher the arcane and confusing, at the time, language. It worked, however, to a point. He detonated a fireball in the middle of his room. The top room of his home. The explosion sent Cameron through the wall; clothes, and hair and skin ignited. Cameron awoke to his friends and neighbors, people he had known his whole life dragging him from his home; know burning with his father, mother and younger brother still inside. This was a revelation to Cameron; the power that magic possessed and the destruction it could bring about. It took about a day to quell the burning home. But when Cameron walked into the collapsed and burned remains of his home he found them. Or what was left of them, the skeletons. His father holding his mother and brother close. Knowing there was no escape keeping them from harm for as long as possible as he knew his father would. One year later he showed up at the door of the College of Magic in Vatica to be taught and harnessed as a weapon. To refine this power that he knew he had inside. 10 years of training and refinement as a weapon and warrior for the college of magic. There was one aspect of his training where Cameron excelled. His technique in acquiring information out of the less than willing. No longer a man but a weapon to be used as they chose. Within those ten years, he met a very prevalent, uprising student. A brilliant illusionary student by the name of Camus Wretch. Camus became a sort of mentor toward's Cameron due to his knowledge within the forbidden school of necromancy. Camus had more knowledge than any other student in the school and the only one that he remotely trusted. These years of training together brought about a desire from Cameron. He had been studying a spell, trying his best to master but without the correct component, it never went right. And then an idea was brought about. The more trust he built with his ally Camus the better the ability to steal what he needed: the scale of a red dragon. And so his campaign began to build this trust; it was the most painful experience Cameron had ever experienced. His darkest fears brought to the front of his mind and eyes. The shadows forming into the form of his parents and brother. Dragging him back into the fire of his home. The old mage laughing as they did. Months this happened bringing him to the brink of cracking. Then he brought up to Camus his need for this dragon scale and they created his Bond. Cameron owing Camus a single favor for the theft of this scale. And then Camus left leaving Cameron to his own prison now constructed in his mind. For four years Cameron was left in this mentality. Brought up through the school. The military style of learning and life kept him more stable than he would have been but it was still there. The seed of doubt and fear in his own mind was still there. But Cameron knew that he could never truly be the weapon that they needed, so he left. Left on the best terms possible but having everything but his spellbook and component pouch and a few hundred gold pieces. But Camus had broken him and now Cameron needed to bring back his life. His ideal was no pure of sight. Nothing could break him from this ideal. This revenge against Camus that he needed. For he had broken him and the only repair was the death of Camus Wretch The List Cameron keeps a constant track of those that have wronged him. He has sworn to get revenge on them: * Camus Wretch * The Red Vizier * Captain Ki Alseeh/Ki Hebu Relationships 'Camus Wretch' Character Information 'Notable Items' Abilities 'Feats' * Keen Mind * Linguist ** Celestial ** Draconic ** Elvish 'Human Abilities' * Feat: Keen Mind * Bonus Proficiency * Bonus Language (Dwarvish) 'Wizard Abilities' * Arcane Recovery (4 spell slots) * Arcane Tradition (Evocation) ** Evocation Savant ** Sculpt Spells ** Potent Cantrip * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Intelligence-based ability) 'Wizard Spells' As a 7th-level wizard, Cameron knows four cantrips, and his spellbook contains at least 20 spells. He can prepare up to 13 of these spells per day. 'Cantrips' * Dancing Lights * Fire Bolt * Message * Toll the Dead 'First Level' * Detect Magic * Identity * Magic Missile * Ray of Sickness 'Second Level' * Aganazzar’s Scorcher * Blindness/ Deafness * Glacious * Melf's Acid Arrow 'Third Level' * Animate Dead * Arcane Explosion * Counterspell * Fireball * Leomund's Tiny Hut * Melf's Minute Meteors * Tongues 'Fourth Level' * Blight * Fire Shield * Ice Storm * Vitriolic Sphere * Wall of Fire 'Trivia' * Cameron's spellbook was taken when he was imprisoned so he currently does not have access to other spells beyond the ones that were prepared when he was taken by Ki Alseeh 'Quotes'